A Stunning Revelation
by The Idiot Brigade
Summary: Yamamoto realizes something important, and Gokudera takes it upon himself to change the baseball idiot's mind. Pairings include 8027, coupled with the foolish antics of 8059. Subtle BL, nothing explicit. Rated T for some language. Please R
1. It Just Might Be Love

A/N: Hey everyone, this is the first time I ever posted a fan fiction on FF, so please forgive me for any mistakes I have made. The characters may seem OOC, since it is my first time writing them, so please forgive me for that too. Well, this story is just an idea I had, and since I was bored, I decided to try writing a fan fiction. Since this story is un-betaed, it may contain grammar mistakes and overuse of commas (as I tend to do that a lot). Please read and review; constructive criticism is always appreciated. Lastly, even if it may not be the best thing ever, I hope you enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters. All characters belong to Amamo Akira.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi is a fifteen year old student at Namimri High School. He's considered to be one of the best baseball players to ever walk the halls of Namimori High. Being the baseball star of said high school had its perks; he was admired by the guys and was especially popular among the ladies. Although Yamamoto often put up an oblivious front, he wasn't entirely brainless. Being the happy go lucky guy he is, he usually opts to go with the flow and not question too many things. There was one thing, however, he did take notice of; it was quite the stunning revelation.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"And so, you take x squared and move it over to the other side. Then you square both sides to get this," their teacher droned on and on, pointing to an equation on the chalkboard.

Yamamoto, along with his two best friends Tsuna and Gokudera (although Gokudera may not be too pleased to agree), was trying to survive through yet another painful day of school. Strangely enough, it looked as if Yamamoto was deep in thought, like the way Bhudda probably was when he tried to meditate his Noble Eightfold Path.

Suddenly Yamamoto shot up from his seat, "Finally, I get it!"

"Yamamoto-kun, is there something wrong?"

"Ahhah…Sensei," Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head apologetically, "sorry, it's just that I understand what's going on now." Gokudera noticed the slight ambiguousness in the black haired boy's words. There was no way Yamamoto could understand this already, not that this particular lesson was complicated, but it was Yamamoto, and Gokudera knew something was up.

"Good job Yamamoto-kun! I'm glad you finally understand the lesson," their teacher flashed an accomplished gleam in her eyes that suddenly disappeared due to an awareness of her own self-gratification, "but next time, don't interrupt the class."

"Understood sensei," Yamamoto gave her the signature Yamamoto smile; the signature Yamamoto smile was the type of contagious smile that made you smile back because it was as if contentment was overflowing from the teen's pearly whites. As if on cue, their teacher smiled in return.

Yamamoto sat back down in his seat. Tsuna, who sat in front of him, turned around to face the other boy. "I'm glad you finally get what we're doing in class. Now if only I could understand it," Tsuna said with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"Don't worry, you'll get it soon Tsuna," the taller teen encouraged.

"Hey baseball idiot," Gokudera, who was sitting behind the aforementioned baseball idiot, tapped Yamamoto's shoulder to get his attention, "What are you trying to do, get in the way of Jyudaime's valuable learning time?" Gokudera looked furious, but Yamamoto saw where he was coming from. Although he didn't want to say it, Yamamoto knew Tsuna was just as smart as himself, which wasn't saying much.

"Calm down Gokudera, I won't do it again," Yamamoto smiled reassuringly. Gokudera noted the fact that he abused that dumb smile of his way too much.

"Damn baseball idiot. Get that smug smile off of your face, or else it'll stay stuck like that forever," Gokudera barked. Yamamoto let a chuckle escape his lips. Gokudera growled at the taller teen.

The bell rang, indicating the beginning of the lunch period. "Sawada-kun, can you please stay here and make up that test you missed last week?"

"Ehh, sure sensei," Tsuna eyed his two friends, giving them a signal to go ahead.

"Don't worry Jyudaime, I'm sure you'll ace this test! Remember to take your time."

"Thanks for the reminder Gokudera-kun. I'll try to catch up with you guys as soon as I can."

Yamamoto rested his elbow on Tsuna's shoulder, "there's no rush Tsuna. You could always eat lunch with us tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yamamoto and Gokudera made their way up four flights of stairs towards the roof. Three things stayed the same throughout their years of friendship: number one, Tsuna still had barely any confidence in his own abilities, number two, Gokudera still worshipped the ground on which his precious Jyudaime walked on, and finally, the three always ate lunch on the rooftop. They don't know how this ritual started, but yet they continued it every day, and today was no different.

Yamamoto found a spot near the old fence surrounding the edge of the roof and sat down. He gestured Gokudera to sit down with him, and Gokudera unexpectedly agreed, but not without giving a low grumble.

"Baseball idiot, what was that about in class?" Surprisingly, Gokudera initiated the conversation. Usually Yamamoto would say something stupid and Gokudera would give his rebuttal. Tsuna was always stuck in the middle, trying to break up the violent discourse between his two friends.

"You know, Gokudera, how long have we been friends; you, me, and Tsuna I mean," Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

"We were never friends, not now, not ever," Gokudera scowled, "the only reason I stick around you is 'cause Jyudaime insists on keeping you in the famiglia."

"I mean it," Yamamoto tilted his head back in laughter.

"Tch," Gokudera took a bite of his sandwich. After careful deliberation, Gokudera actually answered Yamamoto seriously, "I don't know, a few years maybe?"

"You know, I just realized something," Yamamoto continued.

"What's that? You finally realize you're an idiot?" asked Gokudera in a sarcastic tone. He took a sip of water from his water bottle.

"I think I might be in love with Tsuna," the older boy said bluntly, wearing that recognizable smile of his as if he just said something completely normal.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

I hope you liked it! Hopefully, there weren't too many mistakes. Please review and feel free to point out any mistakes I made. I'm almost finished with Chapter 2, so if anyone is actually interested, just wait a little longer. Well, see you next time!


	2. Gokudera Intervenes

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they made me really happy! Please forgive me for any mistakes or any OOC-ness, I'm still getting used to the whole fan fiction thing. I noticed that I not only tend to over use commas, but also semi-colons. I'll probably update once every one or two weeks, I'm not really sure yet. I decided to post this because I already started working on it. I don't really know where the story is going so far, but this chapter seems to be pointing towards 8059. I'll just wait and see how it turns out.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters. All characters belong to Amamo Akira.

* * *

_Short recap:  
"What's that? You finally realize you're an idiot?" asked Gokudera in a sarcastic tone. He took a sip of water from his water bottle. _

_"I think I might be in love with Tsuna," the older boy said bluntly, wearing that recognizable smile of his as if he just said something completely normal. _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"Pffft!" Gokudera's eyes widened, water gushing out of his mouth, nearly brushing Yamamoto's shoulder. Silence loomed over the two friends. For an excruciating twenty seconds, it was complete silence; not one noise was made nor one word spoken. Gokudera left his mouth wide open. Not bothering to wipe his face, water dripped down from his chin.

"Wh-wh-what did you say?" stuttered Gokudera, waving his fist in the air, "that…that you…w-with…with Jyudaime?"

Yamamoto released a small chortle, "Yep, that's what I said."

Gokudera grabbed the collar of Yamamoto's shirt, holding his other fist threateningly close to black haired boy's face. "You better not be serious, you bastard! Besides, what makes you think Jyudaime would like someone like you!?"

"Aha ha ha, it's no big deal Gokudera. Just forget I said anything," the baseball fanatic tried to say convincingly. Gokudera drew his face closer to Yamamoto's.

"N-no big deal? What are you trying to say!?" Gokudera tightened his hold on the other boy's collar, "this is Jyudaime we're talking about!"

"It's just Tsuna," Yamamoto smiled, "the same Tsuna we've known for years." It was quite obvious that Gokudera was putting every ounce of self control he had towards restraining his desire to kill the damn baseball idiot. After much protest, the Italian finally let go of the collar and took a deep, long breath. He knew if he killed the Vongola's Rain Guardian, Jyudaime would be extremely upset with him. Once again, he inhaled then exhaled once more, taking a few seconds to gather his thoughts.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Gokudera. The sincerity in the Italian's voice was seldom heard by anyone except Tsuna, so Yamamoto was a bit dazed. It was a pleasant change of tone from the abuse he usually received from his friend.

"Ehh, nothing really. What do you want me to do, fall _out_ of love with him?" Yamamoto was joking, but Gokudera thought otherwise.

Gokudera opened his mouth, and then suddenly stopped himself. "I didn't think I'd ever say this, especially to _you_, but" the silver haired boy took a short pause, "that's a great idea, baseball idiot! You finally said something intelligent for once!" A smug smirk replaced the glare that was previously stuck on his features.

"What?" rubbing the back of his head, Yamamoto chuckled, "I was just kidding…"

"Nah, don't worry. I'll be the one to make you fall out of love with Jyudaime. Just leave it to me, I'll think of a something before the end of the day," Gokudera exclaimed happily, slightly nudging his elbow against Yamamoto's side.

"Why would I want to fall out of love with the person I'm in love with?" Yamamoto had a point, but Gokudera ignored it.

"What do you think would happen if Jyudaime rejected you, which would probably be the case, if you ever decide to confess to him? Do you think you can stay friends? It'd be pretty awkward if you ask me," Gokudera said as-a-matter-of-factly. He crossed his arms and flaunted a wide grin, as if he just said something extremely profound.

Yamamoto considered Gokudera's words for a second, but suddenly the bell rang again, signaling the end of lunch. "Lunch is over already? Hurry up bastard. We've got a lot of work to do. Falling out of love with Jyudaime is going to take a lot of work." Yamamoto's train of thought was interrupted; he finally stood up. Following his friend down the stairs, they made their way back to the classroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, how was lunch, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked his friend.

"It was great, but it would've been better if you were there!" Yamamoto forced a smiled. After he was aware of the crush that he had on his friend, he seemed a little nervous. "By the way, how did your test go?"

"Oh, it was okay," Tsuna trailed on, "but I don't think I understood any of it."

"Alright, everybody face forward, class is starting," a new teacher marched into the classroom. It was their English teacher. Tsuna groaned; English was his very worst subject.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As the day chugged forward, Yamamoto was still thinking about what Gokudera said. After much contemplation, he knew the Italian was right. Although Tsuna wasn't the type of guy to shut someone out, Yamamoto would feel a bit awkward around the brunette if he was ever rejected.

The day finally ended, and the three friends walked home. The first house they reached was Tsuna's. Tsuna walked up to his door and opened it.

"See you tomorrow Jyudaime!"

"Later Tsuna," both friends said their goodbyes.

"Bye Gokudera-kun. Bye Yamamoto, see you tomorrow," Tsuna waved his hand as he closed the door.

It was just the two of them now. "Okay baseball idiot, I've got a plan to get rid of your little _problem_. Do you want to hear it?" asked Gokudera.

"Yea, but…" Yamamoto started to say.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to hear," Gokudera interrupted him, "Listen for a sec. You know how when you're dating someone, and suddenly they do something to remind you of your mom, or some other family member, you become un-attracted to her, right?"

"Right…" Yamamoto was hesitant. He didn't see where Gokudera was taking his point, but he decided to let the Italian keep talking.

"Don't you see, you idiot. If someone reminds you of your family, you'll stop liking them," Gokudera was waving his index finger around in the air, unaware of his surroundings. He would have crashed into a mailbox if Yamamoto had not karate chopped his head in the nick of time.

"Wh-what are you doing, you bastard!" The Italian was furious. Rubbing his head, Gokudera checked for any bumps that might have been forming.

"You were about to walk right into that mailbox," Yamamoto pointed at the mailbox, and Gokudera looked ahead. He growled; that damn baseball idiot was right.

"You're welcome," replied Yamamoto happily, plastering a smile on his face.

"What did I say about that dumb smile?" Gokudera paused, trying to change the subject, "so as I was saying, if you treat Jyudaime the way you would treat a little brother, you might fall out of love with him."

"But I don't have any siblings."

"Don't worry. Did you forget I have an older sister? Just do what she does and improvise from there," Gokudera continued, but this time he looked around, wary of any stray mailboxes insisting to get in his way.

"Hahaha, but every time you see her, you get indigestion," Yamamoto gave a hearty laugh.

Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's shirt, "Shut up, idiot. Just remember, from tomorrow onwards, treat Jyudaime like your little brother. I'll kill you if you don't do something about your _situation_ right away," Gokudera grit his teeth, "it's all for the sake of the family."

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please read and review. Once again, sorry for any mistakes I might have made.


	3. Tsuna: My Little Brother

A/N: Hey everyone. I updated sooner than I expected, but I had fun writing this chapter. Forgive for any OOC-ness and grammar mistakes. I didn't re-read this chapter as extensively as I read the first two, but I think it'll be sufficient. Please point out any major mistakes so I can fix them. Thanks, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters. All characters belong to Amamo Akira.

_

* * *

Short recap:  
__Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's shirt, "Shut up, idiot. Just remember, from tomorrow onwards, treat Jyudaime like your little brother. I'll kill you if you don't do something about your situation right away," Gokudera grit his teeth, "it's all for the sake of the family."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Takeshi, what are you still doing out there? Come on inside," said Yamamoto's dad. They hadn't realized they were standing right in front of Takezushi. Yamamoto's dad was still inside the shop, but he could hear them arguing.

Slightly embarrassed, Gokudera swiftly let go of the other boy's shirt, glaring at Yamamoto. "Ha...ha, I got to go now," Yamamoto laughed nervously, "um, see you tomorrow I guess." After seeing Gokudera off, Yamamoto walked into the store.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back," the familiar response comforted Yamamoto, today more so than usual.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dad, I'm going to sleep now, good night."

"Why so early Takeshi, it's only…" Yamamoto's dad looked up at the clock, "only 9:30 p.m."

"Aha, I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow," The black haired boy walked over to his room, clad in a t-shirt and his pajamas.

"Okay, whatever you say. Good night."

Yamamoto tucked himself under his blanket. In a futile attempt to slumber, he shut his eyes, trying to lull himself to sleep; no matter what he did, he couldn't sleep. How could anyone fall asleep in the situation he was in?

"Grah, what exactly does Gokudera want me to do?" Yamamoto rarely, if ever, talked to himself, but he couldn't help it, "sometimes, I don't understand him." During his meditation, Yamamoto thought of something; Gokudera did say to copy his sister, so Yamamoto decided to do just that. Bianchi was always affectionate towards her little brother, always cooking for him too and taking care of him. Poor Bianchi, Gokudera never seems to pay attention to her, though. Feeling a bit relieved, Yamamoto finally fell asleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sticking to his plan, Yamamoto woke up a bit earlier to make a lunch for Tsuna. He decided to keep it simple and just make a few pieces of sushi for Tsuna. Satisfied with his work, Yamamoto wrapped up the bento box and stuffed it into his bag. Yamamoto put on his Namimori uniform then brushed his teeth.

"Takeshi, you better hurry, it's almost time for you to get going."

"Ok dad, I'm leaving soon. See you later," Yamamoto walked out of their shop, waving good bye.

"Have a good day."

Coincidentally, Yamamoto saw Gokudera walking to Tsuna's house. The baseball fanatic ran up to his friend. Although Gokudera tried to lose him by quickening his pace, the athlete's legs easily caught up to the Italian.

"What do you want, baseball idiot?" said a very grumpy Gokudera.

"Not a morning person? Hahaha," Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, "So I was thinking about what you said yesterday. It's going to be hard, but you're right. The family is important to Tsuna, and I don't want to be the reason it breaks up."

"Finally you understand, you bastard."

"Ah, it's Tsuna's house," Yamamoto pointed to their boss's residence. Gokudera ran over to the front gate, waiting for the Vongola Decimo to appear.

"Tsuna, hurry up or you'll be late!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Hey baseball idiot, don't rush Jyudaime. Let him take his time."

The front door of the Sawada residence swung open. "Hurry up Dame-Tsuna!" the all too familiar sadistic baby's voice was heard. His foot suddenly connected with Tsuna's side.

"Ouch Reborn, that hurt. I got it, I'm leaving," Tsuna winced as he rubbed his side, trying to relieve the pain. Noticing his friends fighting, Tsuna rushed over.

"C-calm down Gokudera-kun, it's okay," Tsuna said as he tried to stop his storm guardian from killing Yamamoto.

"Mornin' Tsuna."

"Good Morning Jyudaime."

"H-hey guys," Tsuna was still rubbing his side, "let's get going."

Yamamoto threw his arm over Tsuna's shoulders. He lowered his head to meet the brunette at eye level, while taking out the bento he made for Tsuna. "Here Tsuna, I made this for you. It's nothing special, but you never seem to have lunch at school."

Tsuna took the box and carefully placed it into his school bag. "Thanks, I'm sure it'll be delicious. Thanks for going through the trouble Yamamoto," Tsuna beamed, making the other boy's heart flutter a little.

"Haha, just think of it as an older brother taking care of his little brother," removing his arm from Tsuna's shoulders, Yamamoto ruffled the brunette's hair, accidentally wafting the scent of the freshly shampooed hair to his nose; the taller boy inhaled.

"Older brother?" asked Tsuna, slightly dazed.

Aware of what was happening, Gokudera discreetly walked over to Yamamoto's left. "Gahhh, what are you doing!? Trying to smell Jyudaime's hair? Besides, what makes you think Jyudaime wants to eat food made by you?" Gokudera whispered.

"Haa, Tsuna can I have that bento ba…" Gokudera put his hand over the baseball idiot's mouth. The three friends kept walking towards the school.

"Gahhh, you're such an idiot!"

"You told me to take the food back," both Yamamoto and Gokudera were whispering in order to prevent Tsuna from hearing.

"I didn't say that! It's rude to Jyudaime to ask him to return something you gave him! Do you even have a brain inside that hollow head of yours?" Gokudera knocked on Yamamoto's head, as if he really questioned the existence of a brain inside the baseball idiot's cranium. "By the way, why are you being so touchy with Jyudaime today?"

"You told me to copy your sister, and that's what I'm doing."

"She's not like that at all, idiot," the two were still whispering, hoping Tsuna wouldn't notice.

"How would you know? You're usually on the floor when you see her," Yamamoto tried holding back his laugh.

"Argh, you idiot," Gokudera was reluctant to say anything. He knew, unfortunately, that the other boy was right. "Fine, do whatever you want, just remember your goal."

"Don't worry," Yamamoto said reassuringly, displaying a forced smile on his visage. Although he said that, even the slightest physical contact with Tsuna made his heart flutter; and when his heart would descend back into his body, he became more and more conscious of Tsuna's presence.

"Hey guys, we're here," Tsuna said, "and if we don't hurry, Hibari-san will kill us."

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'll protect you," Yamamoto gave Tsuna a thumbs up coupled with a wide grin.

"Haha, thanks," Tsuna chuckled nervously, trying to hide the slight tint of pink forming on his face.

"Come on Jyudaime, let's get to class," a slightly cheery Gokudera urged, finally getting over his morning slump. Tsuna walked ahead of his two friends.

"What are you trying to do idiot? Are you trying to seduce Jyudaime or something? You're one sick older brother, you bastard."

"I'm really trying, but it's difficult; Tsuna's too cute," Yamamoto complained.

"Fine, I'll think of something else," Gokudera was being surprisingly forgiving, "don't refer to the tenth Vongola boss as cute, baseball idiot!"

Yamamoto sighed. Falling out of love with someone, already as hard as it sounds, was going to be much harder than he thought; especially when the person you have to fall out of love with was Tsuna.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	4. A New Plan?

A/N: Thanks for the new reviews, I really loved them! Forgive for the usual mistakes and OOC-ness. Even if you don't really like this fic, as the very least, I hope you enjoy reading it. I tried reading it over for mistakes as best as I could, but I might have missed a few (I kind of rushed in re-reading this). Please point them out if you notice any. Also, I'm having trouble remembering the quotation mark rules, so improper use of quotations may be sprinkled throughout this chapter (maybe even the previous ones). Nothing much really happens this chapter, it sort of sets up for the next chapter. Sorry :(

Disclaimer: I do not own any Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters. All characters belong to Amamo Akira.

* * *

_Short recap:_

"_Fine, I'll think of something else," Gokudera was being surprisingly forgiving, "don't refer to the tenth Vongola boss as cute, baseball idiot!"_

_Yamamoto sighed. Falling out of love with someone, already as hard as it sounds, was going to be much harder than he thought._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The familiar resonance of the school bell snapped Tsuna out of his trance. He turned around to face his two friends. "Come on guys, let's eat lunch together this time," smiling, he took the lunch Yamamoto made for him, "I can't wait to taste the food you made me Yamamoto!"

"Hah, I'm not that great of a cook, so it might not taste good," the baseball fanatic said.

The trio walked up the stairs to the roof and situated themselves in a circle near the perimeter of the rooftop. "Jyudaime better not choke on your food…for _your_ sake baseball idiot," the silver haired boy warned.

"Calm down Gokudera-kun, I'm sure Yamamoto's sushi is safe to eat."

"Even if you do choke Tsuna, I'll save you!" Yamamoto reassured, "my dad made me take classes for the Heimlich maneuver just in case someone happened to choke at the store."

"…Heheh…I'm kinda nervous now, knowing I might actually choke…" Tsuna chuckled anxiously. He unwrapped the bento box and quickly opened it. The contents were simplistic, yet one look showed how much work was put into each individual roll of sushi. "It looks delicious!"

"Jyudaime wait, let me taste one first. You don't know what that baseball freak might have put in this sushi," Gokudera eyes the food cautiously.

"Gokudera, if you want one just say so," Yamamoto laughed with gusto.

"I didn't say that baseball idiot!" Gokudera slipped a stick of dynamite onto his hand, preparing to maim the other boy.

"W-wait Gokudera-kun," Tsuna waved his hands frantically in the air, "here take a piece." The brunette held the box out, urging his friend to taste a piece of sushi.

"Tch…I guess I'll give it a taste now," Gokudera hesitantly took a piece of sushi from the box, "here goes nothing." The Italian shoved the food in his mouth, quickly chewed it, and let it slide down his throat.

"So, how does it taste Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera gulped, "It's nothing special Jyudaime and it seems like it's safe to eat." Although he didn't want to admit it, he actually enjoyed it more than he let on. The sushi that the sword freak made was actually decent, but Gokudera had some dignity to uphold. Admitting it was delicious would be just as bad as Tsuna telling him that Yamamoto would be his right hand man, maybe even _worse_.

"I guess I'll give it a taste now," Tsuna excitedly took a piece of sushi from the box and smiled, "here goes nothing." The brunette shoved the food in his mouth, carefully chewed it, and let it slide down his throat.

"So, how does it taste Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna gulped, "It's delicious Yamamoto! Here you should have a piece too."

"Sure why not," Yamamoto opened his mouth, signaling Tsuna to put a place of sushi in it.

"Y-you want me to do it?" Blushing slightly, Tsuna fed the other boy a piece of sushi. Trying to hide his own tint of pink, Yamamoto chewed slowly, as if savoring the moment.

"You're right, it's not half bad," Yamamoto chuckled, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Why are you making Jyudaime feed you, bastard? You have hands, you can do it yourself!" Gokudera was furiously flailing his hands around in the air.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun, I don't mind." The Italian formed a fist with his hand, aimed towards Yamamoto.

"Calm down Gokudera, Tsuna already said he doesn't mind."

Tsuna tried to hold his storm guardian back as best as he could. "If Jyudaime insists," Gokudera sighed, finally uncurling his fist.

Silence prevailed as the other two boys took out their own lunches. Gokudera, surprisingly, was the one to break the stillness. "By the way Jyudaime, do still have a crush on Sasagawa?"

"Sasagawa? You mean senpai?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna choked on his sushi a little. "Tsuna, you ok?" Yamamoto patted the brunette's back.

"Baseball idiot, what makes you think I was talking about that turf head!? I meant his sister, Kyoko!" Gokudera barked.

"Aha, I guess that makes a bit more sense," Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna cleared his throat, trying to regain some decorum. "Wh-why would you ask something like that, Gokudera-kun?"

"Ah…Nothing really. I'm sorry for being so forward Jyudaime! I'm not fit to be your right hand man!" Bowing, Gokudera slammed his head repeatedly against the concrete of the roof.

"Gokudera-kun, it's okay, please don't do that," said Tsuna in a worried tone, "I was just wondering, that's all."

Bouncing back from his temporary state of depression, a gleam filled Gokudera's eyes. "You're so forgiving Jyudaime!" Gokudera shouted, "so tell me, what do you think about Kyoko-chan?" The Italian poked at his boss's side with his elbow.

"Well…She's just so…you know?" Slightly embarrassed, Tsuna went on a long tangent about how cute and refreshing Kyoko is.

Yamamoto inched his mouth close to Gokudera's ear. "What are you doing Gokudera?" the black haired boy asked discreetly

"Don't worry baseball idiot. Since it seems like you're going to ruin my first plan, I just thought up of another one. This time, I'm sure it'll work," Gokudera whispered, hoping his boss was still preoccupied with his thoughts about Kyoko.

"Why don't you ask her out on a date Jyudaime? You've known her for quite a while now, I'm sure she'll accept," the Italian suggested.

Slightly flustered, Tsuna waved his hands in protest. "She'd never agree to go out on a date with me."

"I'm sure she will, Tsuna; you're a great guy. Anyone would be happy to go out with you," Yamamoto encouraged, but inside he was a bit angry at himself. Essentially he was giving his crush away, but he had no choice: it was for the sake of their friendship.

"Hah…you really think so Yamamoto?" Tsuna looked down at his half eaten lunch.

"I'd definitely date you…I mean if you were a girl…Hahah," Yamamoto forced his laughter out. He couldn't help but say it; he was in _love_ with the guy. From the corner of his eye, he saw Gokudera giving him a scrutinizing glare.

"I…I guess I can give it a try…" Tsuna responded shyly.

"That's the spirit Jyudaime! I'm _sure _that woman will realize how great of a man you are," exclaimed Tsuna's storm guardian.

"…If you say so Gokudera-kun…"

Gokudera flashed an arrogant grin and gave his boss a thumbs up, "Jyudaime, you can leave it up to me!" Yamamoto rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh, knowing nothing good would probably result from one of Gokudera's plans.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Please read and review. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if the fic seems to be moving at a super slow pace, so I'll try to speed things up a little later in the future.


	5. A New Plan? II

A/N: Thanks for the new reviews. So just watch out for any unintentional OOC-ness and grammar mistakes. There might be some mistakes in this one since I got lazy in re-reading it. I just noticed some things may be worded awkwardly, so please forgive me for that. Well I hope you like it. I can't get the plot to speed up for the life of me. I'll try harder next time; sorry for my incompetence :(

* * *

_Short Recap:  
Yamamoto rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh, knowing nothing good would probably result from one of Gokudera's plans._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Let's go Jyudaime. Kyoko might still be in the classroom," Gokudera said confidently.

"B-b-but…I…I…" Tsuna stuttered.

Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's wrist and gently pulled him up. "Hey baseball idiot, clean that up for us, will ya?" He pointed to the remnants of their lunch.

"Wa-wait Gokudera-kun, what are you doing?" Tsuna protested as his storm guardian dragged him down the stairs.

"Just wait until we get to the classroom Jyudaime, you'll see," a mischievous smirk switched places with the eternal frown that was on Gokudera's face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tsuna and Gokudera paused near the classroom entrance. "Hey Kyoko-chan," Gokudera tried to imitate Tsuna's voice as best as he could, "I have to ask you something." The brunette grimaced, 'that's not how I sound like,' Tsuna thought.

"Ok, it's all up to you now, good luck Jyudaime," Gokudera said, now in his normal voice. Suddenly, the Italian ran towards the nearest corner and hid his presence.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna whispered. He looked around, and oddly enough Gokudera was nowhere to be seen. Tsuna groaned, realizing he'd been set up.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko walked over to Tsuna.

"Haha…Hey Kyoko-chan," Tsuna's never been so nervous in his entire life.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After cleaning up the mess they left on the roof, Yamamoto went downstairs to catch up with Tsuna and Gokudera. As he turned the corner, he saw Gokudera spying on Tsuna. Yamamoto made his steps light as to not let Gokudera hear him approaching.

"So, what are you doing here?" smiling, Yamamoto put his hand on the Italian's shoulder.

"Ahhh, don't scare me like that, and stop touching me, damn sword freak," Gokudera tried to keep his voice as loud as he could to insult the other boy, but not loud enough for Tsuna to hear him, "I'm trying to put plan B into action, idiot. Once you see how happy Jyudaime is with Kyoko, you'll finally give up on him."

"Hope your plan works this time," the other boy said sincerely, "By the way, sword freak? Ahaha, that's new."

"Just watch idiot, you'll see," Gokudera grit his teeth, "Go get 'em Jyudaime!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ok, so I'll see you then Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna beamed; it was a smile so bright that could it have put Yamamoto's to shame.

Moments later, the bell rang and the students shuffled to their seats. Tsuna couldn't believe that Kyoko agreed to go on a date with him. After years of dreaming about going on a date with Kyoko, it was finally going to happen.

A tall figure, identified as the principal, made its way into their classroom. The principal cleared his throat, "Ahem," he waited for the room to quiet down, "um…so your teacher had to go home early today and, unfortunately, there are no available substitutes so this period will be a free period for you guys." The class cheered, including the usually shy Tsuna. With his declaration made, the principal left the room and made his way back to his office.

"So Jyudaime, how did it go with Kyoko?" Gokudera inquired.

"Thanks for the advice Gokudera-kun. I'm going to meet Kyoko-chan at the Namimori Plaza on Sunday," Tsuna replied happily, "I would've never thought that my first date would be with Kyoko-chan."

"It's your first date? You'd think a guy as great as you would have been on a bunch of dates by now Tsuna," remarked Yamamoto. However, if it were up to him, he would've asked Tsuna on a date ages ago.

"It's your first date Jyudaime? We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow then!" Gokudera shook his boss's shoulders.

"Tomorrow, what do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, today's Friday and tomorrow's Saturday. I'll personally go to your house and teach you everything you need to know about relationships Jyudaime. Just leave it up to me. I will prove to you that just how fit I am to be your right hand man," the Italian proclaimed in an accomplished tone.

"What do you know about relationships Gokudera?" wondered Yamamoto.

"For your information sword freak, I know plenty about that kind of stuff," Gokudera replied angrily.

"Aha…Gokudera-kun, you _really_ don't have to go through so much trouble," Tsuna's sweat dropped. He hoped that the Italian would change his mind, but he knew there was no way that would happen.

"What are you talking about Jyudaime? A right hand man lives for these types of situations," Gokudera replied persistently.

"Like I said, you really _really_ don't have to…"

Yamamoto slapped Tsuna's back, "Why not Tsuna? It sounds like fun."

"Ehh?…" Tsuna knew there was no way he could stop his friend from _helping_ him with his lack of dating knowledge. Well, he was kind of glad that he had friends that cared about him this much, "O-okay guys, you win."

"You won't regret it Jyudaime!" defeated, Tsuna sighed, laying his head down on top of his desk. He knew tomorrow would be a long day, but he knew if he could make it through tomorrow's hell, he'd be going on a date with Kyoko the next day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ouch!" Tsuna awoke to an unpleasant kick to the head. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked around, searching for the culprit. Tsuna groaned, he spotted Reborn standing on his bed; who else could have it been?

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up and get the door, someone's knocking," the sadistic baby ordered.

"Who would be knocking at…" Tsuna looked at his clock, "at 8:30 in the morning?"

"Just because it's Saturday doesn't mean you're allowed to sleep the whole day. Stop complaining Tsuna. Get the door already!"

Slowly, Tsuna made his way to the door. He rubbed the corners of his eyes and opened the door.

"Jyudaime, good morning! We've got a lot of work to do."

"Good morning Tsuna-san. Hahie, you're still in your pajamas!"

"Mornin' Tsuna, did you just wake up?"

"Gaahh! What are all of you guys doing here?" Tsuna was slightly embarrassed to be seen in his pajamas, even though all three of them have already seen him in nothing but his boxers, "what are Yamamoto and Haru doing here?"

"Tch, the sword freak decided to follow me to your house, and this idiot woman insisted she help you out," Gokudera said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Ehh…Umm I guess you guys should come in," Tsuna reluctantly gestured his visitors to enter his house. 'Oh, today's going to be a _long_ day indeed,' he thought to himself.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review.


	6. A Crash Course in Dating

A/N: Forgive for any mistakes, OOC, and kind of slow plot development. (Sorry for the overuse, and maybe incorrect use, of the period of Ellipsis).

Disclaimer: I do not own any Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters. All characters belong to Amamo Akira. I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer for chapter 5, hopefully the disclaimer was implied. Sorry :(

* * *

Leading the group, Tsuna hunched over in disappointment: disappointment over the fact that Gokudera decided to visit him and that he took Yamamoto and Haru with him. Slowly, they made their way up the steps and into Tsuna's room. Yamamoto, Haru, and Tsuna propped themselves on the bed while Gokudera stood near a large white board on wheels with the words "Dating 101" in large black letters written on it.

"Hiiee! since when was there a white board in my room?" Tsuna's jaw dropped

"I asked Reborn-san to bring in last night to prepare for today. Don't worry Jyudaime, we might not even use it," responded Gokudera.

'I wasn't worried about that,' Tsuna thought, "How come I didn't notice it?"

Suddenly, a certain baby mafioso jumped onto Tsuna's head. "A mafia boss should always be aware of his surroundings," Reborn stated, "take this, Dame-Tsuna." Giving Tsuna one last blow to the head, he hopped off of his cranium and left the room.

"Ah, Tsuna-san, are you ok?" Haru rubbed Tsuna's head, trying to make him feel better.

"Ok Jyudaime, let's get started," Gokudera continued, "Haru, since you're here, you can play the role of Kyoko."

"Hahie? I'd rather not; Haru doesn't know much about dating," she said.

"Grah!! Then why did you even decide to come here!?" Gokudera yelled furiously.

"At first I wanted to change Tsuna-san's mind, but now I want him to have a good first date. If Tsuna-san is happy, Haru is happy too!" she responded.

"Argh! You…You idiot woman!…" the Italian roared, swinging his fists in the air.

"Calm down Gokudera, I'll be Kyoko," Yamamoto interjected. He was glad to be able to play the part of Tsuna's crush, but he couldn't let Gokudera know that.

"What!? You can't play Kyoko, baseball idiot," Gokudera gave him a knowing glare, the type of glare that said 'I know what you're thinking.'

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, it's okay. I don't mind Yamamoto being Kyoko," Tsuna was willing to do anything to get this whole thing over with as soon as possible.

"Fine…If Jyudaime doesn't mind," said Gokudera unwillingly, "okay, pretend it's the day of your date with Kyoko. She's looking a little pale and you think she might have a cold. So what do you do?"

"What does this have to do with dating Gokudera-san?" Haru asked.

"Shut up! I'm trying to prepare Jyudaime for any unexpected situations," Gokudera argued, "So you start, sword freak."

Tsuna and Yamamoto stood up and walked over to the table placed in the middle of the room. Facing each other, they sat down on opposite ends of the small table. Yamamoto forced a fake cough. "Hello Tsuna-kun," Yamamoto's imitation of Kyoko was not very believable, but that was to be expected, "so, are you ready to go?"

Tsuna turned to Gokudera, "Do you really expect me to take this seriously Gokudera-kun?"

"I'm sorry Jyudaime, but please deal with it for now."

Tsuna turned back to Yamamoto. "Ehh…Kyoko-chan…You look a bit pale. Are you ok?" Tsuna asked unenthusiastically.

"Really, I feel fine, let's go now," Yamamoto said in his high-pitched voice.

"…If you say so," Tsuna said.

"Tsuna-san, what are you doing!? Is that what you would really do? If you really cared about her you'd check her forehead," Haru stated.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it right next time." Tsuna groaned and tried again, but this time he was more sincere. He looked straight into Yamamoto's eyes and said, "Kyoko-chan, are you ok?"

Tsuna's hand slowly made its way up to Yamamoto's forehead. The other boy blushed a little from the contact with Tsuna's warm hand. "You're forehead feels a little warm. I think you should go home and rest," Yamamoto couldn't help but get trapped in Tsuna's big brown eyes. "Do you want me to help you home?"

It was silent. "……Hey baseball idiot, stop daydreaming and do this properly!" complained Gokudera.

"Oh, sorry," Yamamoto answered, unaware of the fact he was still using his Kyoko voice, "Um, I guess we could always go out next week, thanks Tsuna-kun."

"Good job Jyudaime, you handled that real well!" Gokudera applauded his boss.

"Ehh, thanks Gokudera…" Tsuna blushed a little, not because of the praise he was getting, but because of the fact he had to do this with Yamamoto.

"Ok next lesson…" Gokudera started to say.

"Oh, Haru has an idea! What would you do if Kyoko-chan suddenly confessed to you, Tsuna-san?" Haru said.

"You're not teaching this lesson, I am, so stop interrupting," Gokudera was furious again.

"Gokudera-kun, it's ok, I just want to get this over with as soon as possible," Tsuna was practically pleading.

"Ok, if you say so Jyudaime. Now baseball idiot, pretend you're Kyoko and you want to confess to Jyudaime," Gokudera ordered.

Yamamoto knew exactly what to say; he just had to let his feelings out. Thankfully he was pretending to be Kyoko so no one would really take his confession seriously. "Um, Tsuna-kun," He looked down at his fidgeting fingers. "I know we've known each other for a while now, but recently…I've just realized that…that…" Yamamoto gave Tsuna an earnest stare.

"You realized what Yama," Tsuna stopped himself, "I mean, Kyoko-chan?"

"…I've realized that I like you Tsuna-kun. Ever since you saved me, I mean, saved Yamamoto-kun on the roof, I've realized just how kind-hearted you are. Even though everyone calls you Dame-Tsuna, I don't think you're useless at all," Yamamoto had a bit of trouble maintaining his Kyoko voice, so he gradually reverted back to his regular voice. "Ever since the ring batt, uh, the Sumo Competition, I've noticed how much you've grown, how much stronger you've become. Every time I see you smile or laugh, my heart gets heavy," Yamamoto's voice got a little louder, "I try my best to hide it but…but I'm in love with you, Tsuna!" Remembering he was supposed to be Kyoko, Yamamoto quickly added "kun" to the end of his confession.

Tsuna's eyes widened. Even though it was supposed to be pretend, it felt so real. He drew his face closer to the other boy's, "I…I like you too." Yamamoto was unconsciously inching forward to kiss the brunette.

Suddenly, Gokudera smacked the white board, producing a loud bang. "Ok Yamamoto, that's enough," fortunately, he snapped them out of their dream-like trance before their lips made contact.

"Hahie! Yamamoto-san that was beautiful!" she took Yamamoto's hands, "it felt as if you were actually in love with Tsuna-san. Haru is deeply moved!"

"Hahaha, thanks Haru…" Yamamoto blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Moving on…" Gokudera continued to move the lesson forward. Tsuna was still stupefied by Yamamoto's pretend confession; he couldn't stop thinking about it. It was as if his hyperintuition was telling him there was more to what the other boy said. Yamamoto couldn't have feelings for him, could he? Tsuna still wasn't too sure.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Finally, it's over," Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Good job Jyudaime, you did everything perfectly. You are definitely ready for your date." Gokudera encouraged, "By the way, what time will you meet Kyoko tomorrow?"

"We agreed to meet at 11:00 am."

"That was fun Tsuna-san. Invite me to your house again soon, ok?" Haru suggested. 'Gah! I didn't even invite you this time,' Tsuna thought.

"Later Tsuna," Yamamoto said.

The three of them left Tsuna's house and parted ways. Tsuna went back up to his room and looked at his clock; it read 10:00 am.

Reborn suddenly appeared, "Dame-Tsuna, how was it?"

"Why exactly did you let Gokudera-kun do that? What does dating have to do with being a boss," Tsuna questioned.

"Mafia men must be knowledgeable about relationships and things like that. You never know when it might come in handy," Reborn answered in an as-a-matter-of-fact type of tone.

Tsuna took a deep breath. The only comfort he had was knowing that today could only get easier and tomorrow would be his date with Kyoko. 'Just 25 more hours,' he thought.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Please review. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
